ShuuKira Drabbles
by ganja-chan
Summary: The collection of my ShuuKira drabbles.
1. Kira's Academy Days

**A/N: Hello, there is my set of ShuuKira drabbles, one short fic and one double drabble. I post them as one chapter, because they're all too short to post as separate ones. If I write more, I'll post them here. The rating varies from G to T, I stated it next to the story title. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Relaxation - drabble, T  
**

„Aah… oh yeah… Izuru… mm…"

Izuru's hands squeezed the hot flesh as he chuckled at his sempai's moans. He enjoyed giving Shuuhei this kind of pleasure, especially after a whole day of hard work. It was relaxing for both of them, mainly because they could do just whatever they wanted.

"Ow… that hurts a bit… no, don't stop… mhh…"

Shuuhei's face was priceless at moments like that. Izuru gave his sempai a few last strokes and then sat beside him, letting Shuuhei calm down a bit. They smiled lovingly at each other.

„ Izuru… Where did you learn back massage?"

* * *

**Reveille - short fic, T  
**

Hisagi headed to Izuru's room in the 3rd Division Headquarters with a basket full of tasty food. He planned to wake his young lover up and invite him to a "only-two-of-us" picnic, as the day was sunny and beautiful.

He even invented a really sweet and soft way to wake Izuru up. Pleasant thoughts what they could do afterwards made him almost jump, full of excitement, and run faster towards his destination. At last, he entered Izuru's room, unlocking it with a key he got from his lover.

What he saw there surely wasn't what he had expected.

First, Izuru was lying on the futon totally naked, only his belly lightly covered with a thin blanket. Hisagi explained it to himself by remembering how warm the night was, but another thing attracted his attention, and that made his previous plans evaporate all at once.

He exhaled slowly, trying to get his gaze off Izuru's penis in obviously erected state and to block his ears from the delightful moans that the young blonde was producing.

The groans sounded a lot like "Hisagi-sempai", and the older Shinigami was sure it wasn't just his imagination. He felt his throat go dry.

Suddenly the basket with food landed on the mats with a loud crack, abandoned by Hisagi. Izuru's eyes snapped open and he sat up rapidly. Hisagi cursed under his breath, angry at himself for disturbing such a beautiful spectacle.

"Hisagi… sempai…", Izuru stuttered, then noticed his state, blushed vividly and covered himself. "I'm sorry…", he whispered, his eyes starting to get wet. Seeing his ashamed expression, Hisagi sat beside him and embraced his thin body, now hot and sweaty, a new plan forming in his head.

"Good morning, my love", he said, brushing sweaty strands of blonde hair from Izuru's forehead. "May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Izuru smiled, but blushed even more. He mumbled something inaudible.

"I wanted to invite you to a little picnic, just the two of us… do you think your dream could come true there?", Hisagi whispered right into the blonde's ear, tickling it with his breath. Izuru chuckled.

"Yeah…", he said shyly, leaning into his lover's embrace.

Hisagi placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I promise it will be as good as your dream."

"Oh, um… I hope it will be even better…", Izuru replied, still blushing. Hisagi smiled widely while standing up.

"I'll wait for you in fifteen minutes by the staircase", he said, collecting the basket. He went out. Hopefully this time span would be enough to make this little "tent" that showed up on his hakama (and that was of course Izuru's fault!) go off, as he didn't want to hide it behind the basket all the way to the garden he chose for their picnic…

* * *

**Beautiful - drabble, PG  
**

Hisagi's eyes were dark green, Kira could tell from that distance. Never before he was that close to his sempai.

Hisagi smelled soap and spicy fragrance of aftershave. His palms were warm, but rough in touch when they brushed against Kira's cheek and held his hands tenderly. He smiled a bit more shyly than usual and his words were a dream come true.

If Kira's heart was racing when Hisagi said that part about being more than just friends, it definitely jumped out of his chest when he pecked him on the lips.

Did anyone say that life wasn't beautiful?

* * *

**Experience - drabble, PG  
**

The kiss started with just a feathery touch of lips on lips. Hisagi's were softer than expected and pleasantly warm, while Kira could feel his own ones slightly trembling. All his attention was drawn to those lips pressing lightly against his.

Kira closed his eyes, feeling his breath quicken when his sempai's strong arms embraced him lovingly and his tongue flicked over the blonde's lips, as if tasting them.

Kira could tell he was blushing wildly when the kiss broke. He lowered his gaze to the ground, feeling a bit dizzy after what was – actually – his very first kissing experience.

* * *

**Chocolate - double drabble, T  
**

(A sunny, spring afternoon. Cafe in Seireitei.)

Hisagi holds the doughnut delicately, feeding Kira with it. He revels in the sight of his lover's pink lips closing around the soft cake and the way his Adam's apple moves when he swallows. With the last bite, Kira takes Hisagi's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently, then releases them to finish eating.

Hisagi smiles, devouring the younger Shinigami with his gaze. His lips are so sexy that Hisagi's thoughts begin to revolve around certain… couple activities.

Suddenly, Izuru grabs Hisagi's hand and licks the inside of his palm. At that moment, Hisagi's brain turns completely off and all the sensations go straight into his intimate regions.

Kira's lips are moist and soft, and he kisses his palm in such a lustful manner that Hisagi can't help but sigh with anticipation. A warm tongue darts out and licks all the dips and hills and the moment that Hisagi thinks he can't take any more of it, Kira stops and lets his hand go.

"Wow", Hisagi whispers with a smile. "That was hot."

Kira turns his gaze onto the table and blushes slightly.

"You had chocolate left on your palm…", he replies.

* * *

**Sempai - drabble, G  
**

Kira would always become shy and nervous in Hisagi's presence. He would stop a conversation in the middle of a sentence, blushing, or even occasionally step on his sparring partner by accident if it was Hisagi who supervised the training that day.

And there was a slight tremble in his voice when he said "Hisagi-sempai", bowing.

At first, Hisagi thought that shyness was just Izuru's characteristic, so he didn't pay much attention to it. In time, he started to notice it, found himself spending more and more time with his kouhai that was apparently… damn cute.

* * *

**Tickles - drabble, PG  
**

Izuru had short transparent hair on his nape that Hisagi loved to breath onto and watch them move for a while before the blonde reacted. Izuru was really ticklish and always tried to escape from the sensation, which usually ended in both boys rolling on the floor, Hisagi attempting to further tickle Izuru and the latter trying to get his sempai off himself.

After a round of tickling they lay exhausted on the mats, panting heavily. Hisagi always thought it was like after sex, but Izuru would just smile and blush at this kind of comments, earning a tender kiss.

* * *

**Soothe - drabble, G  
**

„Oh, Izuru, you little fool… Just go to sleep. You'll pass the exam, I'm sure", Hisagi said for an umpteenth time that night, rubbing soothing circles on Kira's back. He even made the blonde boy some calming herbal tea, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He was still shaking and sobbing occasionally.

"What's so stressing about that anyway? You're a clever boy, and I will be in the jury, so calm down."

"That's the point", Izuru said, hiding his face in his palms. "I don't really want to make a fool of myself in front of you."


	2. Music meme 1

MUSIC MEME

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. - **Hisagi Shuuhei / Kira Izuru**  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance )  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Rating:** G- PG (use of alcohol)  
**A/N**: Song titles are in bold; the bold text in parenthesis is my own title that I would give to the drabble, and the rest is sort of an explanation.

**Beautiful World – Coldplay**

Hisagi liked to go back home with Izuru at night after a patrol round, listening to the sounds around them and not running around like mad as during the busy days. The night was a lot calmer.

Knowing that the streets were safe, he could at last admire his young lover's beauty. Among all the evilness of the world, he knew that Izuru, despite being seemingly weak and vulnerable, was the very person he could rely on in every situation.

**Human – The Killers** (**Dance-o-therapy**)

"Would you like to dance?", a husky, low voice asked just behind Izuru's ear. Before he could reply, he was pulled onto the dancing floor, guided by Shuuhei.

He always claimed that he couldn't dance at all, but with Shuuhei he just closed his eyes and let his partner lead him into the passion of music. He had to admit that it was Shuuhei who taught him everything about dance and in such a fun way showed him how to cope with his shyness and depressive tendency without any fear.

**Motivation – Sum41** (school days, Kira's POV)

Izuru blushed violently seeing the older Shinigami approach him to check on his exercise. He immediately got all nervous and almost hit his sparring partner on the head with his bokken.

"Seems you have concentration problems, Kira-san", Shuuhei said and proceeded to the next pair.

'It's all your fault', Izuru thought. 'If only I were outgoing enough to tell you… you're so anti-motivating sometimes, really, Hisagi-sempai!'

**The Rasmus – Liquid** (school days, Hisagi's POV)

Hisagi raised his eyebrows seeing Kira doing the kata with grace and simplicity that even he could be envious of. The view made his cheeks burn, though he knew he shouldn't react in that way. It was all wrong, Kira was his student, after all.

He thought Kira knew about his feelings for him. He couldn't miss the tone in which Hisagi talked to him (and Hisagi did it on purpose!), the way he showed him the kata personally (devouring him with his gaze), or the fact that Hisagi required more from him than from any other student (just to have a moment only with him).

Hell, it was way to complicated!

**Lost! – Coldplay** (**Victory**; like, it happens before the War and after Gin's betrayal)

Kira lay on his futon, a bottle of sake in his hand. He was drunk enough for the philosophical questions to appear.

It seemed he lost to Gin. But was that really so? Maybe that was an experience that taught him something? After all, Gin was always sort of a slave to Aizen, so it seemed that Kira, who was free, actually won, and it was him who had friends, who was loved and who could go to sleep almost without anz probability that he would never wake up.

He knew that in the end the victory would be his.


	3. 10 word meme and music meme 2

_RULES:_

_Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less._

_1. Angst, 2. AU, 3. Crack!fic, 4. Crossover, 5. First Time, 6. Fluff, 7. Humour, 8. Hurt/Comfort, 9. __Smut, 10. UST_

_

* * *

  
_

1. Angst: Izuru cut a "69" on his wrist, shaking in sobs.

2. AU: Shuuhei looked so hot in his new dark blue BMW.

3. Crack!fic: "What do you mean, you're gonna have a baby… Izuru!?"

4. Crossover (American Pie): "And one time, at a band camp…" "Izuru, STOP IT."

5. First Time: "Drunk? With Hisagi-sempai? Me? No, I don't remember anything."

6. Fluff: Shuuhei lazily traced circular patterns on his sleeping lover's belly.

7. Humour: "I still don't understand what your new "ROTFL" tattoo means."

8. Hurt/Comfort: "I'll never hurt you anymore, I promise, my sweet Izuru."

9. Smut: Izuru bit on the pillow, suppressing a scream of pleasure.

10. UST: Izuru couldn't tear his gaze off "69" on Shuuhei's face.

* * *

**  
1. Aqua Timez – Sen no Yoru wo Koete** (aww ^^)

It was such a peaceful summer evening that it seemed nothing could spoil the good mood Izuru found himself in. He picked up a steady pace, walking back to the Academy quarters from his additional courses with Hisagi-sempai.

He smiled at the thought of his teacher. Even he was smiling and joking with him all the time, and, while practicing the kata, Shuuhei's hands found themselves on Kira's a lot more often. It seemed that a silent bond between them got stronger that day.

Maybe one day something will come out of it, Izuru thought and sighed happily as he opened the door to his apartment.

**2. Chumbawamba – Tubthumping** (not really about the song, it's just my general feeling about it)

Shuuhei took another sip of the sake he was drinking. That day had something better than the others in itself, but Shuuhei couldn't figure out what. His thoughts wandered to Izuru with whom he had additional kata practice that day, but he doubted the blond-haired boy would be what made his life brighter.

He rubbed his eyes. Life was so complicated sometimes…

**3. U2 – Hold me Thrill me Kiss me Kill me**

Izuru sighed when he felt Hisagi's hands snaking up his arms. Hisagi was behaving somewhat strangely from the beginning of the day and Izuru thought he knew what it was all about, but didn't want to voice his thoughts. They were too good to be true, but it seemed that sometimes miracles did happen.

The rough, calloused fingers were on his neck, caressing the sensitive skin there, and Kira couldn't suppress a shudder. Then they wandered to his face, and Izuru could feel Hisagi's breath on his neck, his nose nuzzling his hair lightly, as if Kira was a wild animal that could run away if treated not carefully enough.

He licked his lips. He wanted it so badly…

But then Hisagi backed off and became his usual self once again. Only his frown deepened, showing that he wasn't too pleased with what he intended to do.

**4. Searchers – Sugar and Spice**

Shuuhei chuckled, watching Kira fumble with his things in the boys changing room after their class.

"Here, let me help you", he said, picking up the wooden dagger that Kira dropped and handing it to him. Izuru blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Hisagi couldn't help smiling. Izuru was so cute sometimes.

**5. Vesuvius – Pompeii nights** (That's a challenge!)

Shuuhei took Kira's hand when they entered the bar. Surely it wasn't what Izuru was used to see. A whole lot of drunk men, girls that were very… little dressed, smell of smoke and alcohol, and the hard music that was playing in the background.

But Shuuhei was surprised to see that Izuru apparently liked it, even despite his shyness. He smiled to himself. Certainly, they could have a whole damn lot of fun there.


End file.
